The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and control apparatus and method therefor and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which forms an image on the basis of image information provided from an external device, and a control apparatus and method for controlling the image forming apparatus.
When an image is outputted by a printer, quality of printed images may differ from each other depending, at different times, upon environmental conditions, such as temperature, and states of units and parts configuring a printer engine, which change with time, for example. Therefore, in order to maintain a steady quality of printed images, it is necessary to perform processing for correcting output characteristics of the printer engine, namely calibration, in accordance with the environmental conditions and state of the printer engine which changes, e.g., with the lapse of time. The calibration has become very important processing as resolution of printers increase and more printers print color images.
A conventional printer automatically performs calibration, therefore, a user does not know when the calibration is being executed. Further, the user can not instruct to initiate calibration at an arbitrary time.
Furthermore, since the conventional printer generates calibration data used in calibration, by itself, it is not possible to change the content of the calibration as the user desires.
However, there are cases where it is better for the user to manage execution of calibration. For example, in a case where a large number of pages are to be printed, by calibrating a printer before initiating the printing job, it is possible to prevent forced execution of calibration in the middle of the printing job.
Further, there are cases where it is better for an external device, such as a host computer, to generate calibration data. For example, in a case where a calibration mechanism of a printer is not good enough, by letting an external device generate proper calibration data and sending it to the printer, it is possible to perform calibration at high precision.